Right Here Waiting
by angelmonkey
Summary: ron loves Hermione (sad) please r/r!!!!


****

Right Here Waiting

By: Angelmonkey

Ron looked up from his work and stared out of the window in his office. He rested his chin on his palm and sighed thoughtfully. It had been four years since he had last seen Hermione. He missed her terribly. 

They had been a couple for their sixth and seventh years at Hogwarts, but Hermione had ended their relationship the morning of graduation, claiming that she didn't want to tie Ron down. However, he expected that it was Hermione, who didn't want to be tied down, because it certainly wasn't him. In fact, he had planned to propose to her that night, after graduation. He had been heartbroken when she ended things.

Shortly after graduation Hermione had gotten a job as a professor for Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in America. He hadn't seen her since. They still talked on the phone occasionally; though it ripped through Ron everytime. He hated knowing that he was still _so_ in love with her and she merely wanted to be friends with him. It was beginning to drive him mad. He wanted to be with her so badly. Yet she _only_ wanted to be friends with him.

__

Oceans apart day after day

And I slowly go insane

I hear your voice on the line

But it doesn't stop the pain

If I see you next to never

How can we say forever

Harry had told Ron about Hermione's various boyfriends. Ron had almost purpled with jealousy everytime. He wanted to be her boyfriend. He wanted to be the one to hold her and comfort her and love her, but she didn't want that from him, at least not now.

Ron knew in the deepest depths of his heart that in the very darkest reaches of her heart, she still loved him. She just hadn't realized it yet. Or hadn't remembered. One of these days though, she would realise; she would remember, and when she did, Ron would be waiting with open arms. He would wait for her, even if it took eternity for her to realise. He would be there. He would wait for her to remember. He would wait to love her again, no matter how the time he spent away from her tore him apart. No matter how much it broke his heart. He would wait.

__

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

Ron had always assumed that him and Hermione would be forever. Their relationship would be the one to last. He realised now that he had taken for granted all of the times they had spent together. All of the magical nights, all of the whispered conversations, all of the kisses they shared or the times they had held hands, all of it had been taken for granted. 

Ron had always assumed that they would marry and have a Quidditch team of kids. It was what everyone had assumed. No one ever expected Hermione to end things between them. Everyone had been quite shocked to hear the news, Ron most of all. She had driven him crazy for those seven years and then she had just left. Ron had been absolutely baffled when she had ended things, for she had never given him a proper answer as to why.

__

I took for granted, all the times

That I though would last somehow

I hear the laughter, I taste the tears

But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me goin' crazy

Ron sighed again and went back to his work. After graduating from Hogwarts he had been hired by the ministry and currently held a position in the military. Voldemort had been defeated two years back, but the fight against his followers was just as strong now as it ever was. Good for the filling of Ron's vault at Gringott's (sp?) bad for the wizarding world.

None of it mattered to Ron though. Perhaps that was the reason for his advanced position in the military, it didn't matter to him whether he lived or died. He'd lost his reason when Hermione left him. He still hoped beyond hope that she would come back to him and he would always wait for her, but if he died before it happened then so be it. It would only prove to end his suffering, so what did it matter to him?

__

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

The following week Hermione called to inform Ron that she would be in London for a few weeks and wanted to know if he wanted to get together for lunch. Ron told Hermione that he would meet her at the Bistro around the corner of his flat, though he didn't know how he would react to seeing her again. Ron did think that he would be able to just stay friends with Hermione. He was too in love with her. Although maybe this lunch date would be to his advantage, maybe they would be together after all, and if there was that possibility, then a further broken heart was worth the chance. He hadn't anything to lose.

__

I wonder how we can survive

This romance

But in the end if I'm with you

I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby

You've got me goin' crazy

Ron had been hopeful right up until during their lunch date. He had decided to just be blunt, ask Hermione flat out if they would ever be together. 

Hermione had tilted her head and let an "Oh Ron." Escape, telling Ron all he needed to know. She had left four days later.

Ron was still going to wait for her. He knew that she still loved him, even if she hadn't admitted it to herself yet. He knew that she loved him and he knew that one day she would come to her senses. He would wait.

__

Wherever you go

Whatever you do

I will be right here waiting for you

Whatever it takes

Or how my heart breaks

I will be right here waiting for you

Thanks for taking the time to read my story!! I hoped that you enjoyed it! If you did then please leave a review, it would be greatly appreciated. The song in this story is 'Right Here Waiting' by Richard Marx. Also (shameless plug I know) if you enjoyed this story then you might like 'Come What May', 'Till I Hear It From You', 'Angel' or some of my other stories.

Love Peace and Wizard Feet

Manda


End file.
